


Roommates: or That Time Xander and Spike Lived Together and No Fun Was Had

by buffv, victimcomplex



Series: Spike Does Things (Alternatively Titled: Things Do Spike) [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 05, get it? get it?, spike is a pratt, the spander is mostly platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffv/pseuds/buffv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victimcomplex/pseuds/victimcomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I wanna be her lover, I gotta get with her friends.</p><p>Spike moves in with Xander to endear himself to Buffy. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates: or That Time Xander and Spike Lived Together and No Fun Was Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ccuddlefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccuddlefish/gifts).



> This is just a fun little story me and my friend came up with.  
> This story starts sometime between Into the Woods and Crush, but it's not strictly following canon before then.  
> Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own any and all recognizable characters and we make no money from this.  
> Hope you enjoy!

_You can do this, Spike,_ he thought to himself. _Just go up and talk to her. You’re a hot college student no one can resist and she just broke up with that cardboard boyfriend of her’s and is probably desperate for a shoulder to cry on. Just walk towards her. Come on, move!_  


Try as he might, his feet wouldn’t move. It was like they were glued to the Bronze’s floor, perhaps by the sticky spilled soda that never seemed to get cleaned up.  


There she was, sitting across the club. Her happy tribe of good doers were on the dance floor, but Buffy hadn’t wanted to join them, it seemed. Still moping about after her ex left for some military job, Spike didn’t know the details, and he honestly didn’t care. Much.  


Spike inhaled a deep breath to calm himself. _Be cool. Be suave. You can do this._  


“Alright,” he said out loud.  


He took a nonchalant step forward, acting like he wasn’t just about to talk to the girl he’d been obsessing over since he’d first laid eyes on her (though it had started with with animosity and loathing, that had quickly changed).  


“Hello Buffy.” He thanked god his voice didn’t shake.  


Buffy had been staring off into space, caught up in the music or her thoughts. When she heard his voice she looked up at him with a mix of surprise and distaste. “What do you want, Spike?”  


Spike decided this is a sign that he should sit down on the stool next to her.  


“Have you tried the onion blossoms here? They’re really quite good.” He held out the cardboard tray to her while taking another for himself. These were really the best thing that he had discovered in this joke of a town.  


Well. That and Buffy.  


“No thanks,” she replied sardonically. “Now answer the question. What do you want, Spike?”  


“Hey now, no need to be so rude.” He took another onion blossom and chewed on it thoughtfully. He could see she was starting to get fed up with him and he didn’t want to ruin this chance so he continued, “So the word is you broke up with that boyfriend of yours, Captain America. What happened with him?”  


“It’s none of your business, Spike. If that’s all you wanted to say you can leave now.”  


“So why’d he leave you? Was it because you have a flat chest and a weird nose?”  


“Thanks.”  


“No problem Betty.”  


“It’s Buffy, and I know you already know it, you big bleached...stupid guy.”  


“Quick with the comebacks, aren’t we.”  


“Whatever.”  


Buffy turned her head to look back at her friends dancing, effectively ignoring him. Spike had to remind himself that he wanted to get on Buffy’s good side, but toying with her was just too hard to resist sometimes.  


“Okay, fine, I’ll let up. So what are you doing here tonight? You don’t look like you’re having as much fun as your friends over there.” Spike nods to where Xander and that bird Anya are dancing, not the most artfully, with lots of flailing limbs and off tempo moves.  


“I don’t know. Not much in the mood. But they all wanted to come so why not?” she replied. “Though now I’m talking to you, so maybe I should have just come up with some excuse instead.”  


“Harsh,” Spike said, mock offended. “But it can’t be very fun just sitting here. Why don’t you dance with me?”  


There was silence for a moment as Buffy stared at him in shock, and Spike could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest, waiting for her response.  


After a moment of looking at him, utterly confused, she broke out laughing. At him.  


“Well then,” Spike huffed.  


“Wait wait wait,” she said, stifling her giggles. “Were you being serious there?”  


“Uh, no, of course not. You and me. As if.”  


“Okay, good. That wouldn’t work out in a million years.”  


“Yeah, totally ridiculous,” Spike said, looking for an escape plan. “Well I’d better be off. I have a poetry analysis that I’ve put off for long enough. I’ll--I’ll see you around, then.”  


Spike got up and left and, to his pride and amazement, didn’t even look back once. Well, maybe a quick glance, but she wasn’t paying him any attention, turned back to her stupid friends and their stupid dancing, which twisted the knife in the wound.  


Spike wasn’t one to give up so easily, though. Not after just a few harsh words. He believed he might still have a chance with her. He would get her to trust him.  


And Spike had an idea for just how to go about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was shorter than the other chapters will be; this was mainly to set up the story. Nevertheless, please share your thoughts on this so far. We love hearing them!


End file.
